Y brillaban como un sol
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia! Todavía no estaba preparado para eso. Claro que no. ¿Y como estarlo cuando tenés apenas diecinueve años, y ni siquiera empezaste la facultad? Micaela está embarazada de Martín. ArgentinaxFem!Perú


Y brillaban como un sol.

Todavía no estaba preparado para eso. Claro que no.

¿Y como estarlo cuando tenés apenas diecinueve años, y ni siquiera empezaste la facultad?

…

Martín sale del trabajo mas o menos a las diez de la noche todos los días y camina hasta la parada de colectivo sintiéndose extenuado. El viaje se la hace largo, y a veces prefiere dormir un poco en el trayecto, por que sabe lo que le espera en su departamento.

En realidad ni es suyo, es de su primo. El solo lo alquila barato.

Tiene sueño, pero intenta despabilarse de forma casi inútil para entrar.

Mica le sonríe desde la cama y el se acerca a darle un beso tierno en la boca. Son como las doce de la noche.

-¿Como estás, amor?- Le pregunta en su inocencia mientras acaricia los pómulos del rubio. Le preocupa notar aquellas ojeras que se deslizaban por la parte de abajo de sus brillantes orbes verdes.

-Cansado…- Responde a penas sentándose al otro lado de la cama para sacarse los zapatos y acomodarse para dormir.

Micaela siente que en parte es su culpa.

Es culpa de ambos. Se hubiesen cuidado.

…

El prende un cigarrillo y ella solo lo mira con una sonrisa tonta. No es una noche muy distinta a otras, pero a la vez lo es (en su defecto, lo sería).

Ninguno de los dos lo nota en ese momento, y si, son muy estúpidos.

Duermen abrazados. No les molesta aquel aroma que se puede percibir entre ellos, la mezcla de sudor…_de __fluidos_.

Es normal. Son novios.

Pero el problema, es que además de ser novios, son unos pendejos pelotudos.

Como un mes después Micaela estaría caminando de un lado a otro de su casa puteando por lo bajo en la espera.

…

Micaela tiene diecisiete años y un gran problema.

Tambien tiene que tener una respuesta para cuando su madre le pregunta que si había sido él. No le queda otra que asentir cabizbaja.

Martín tiene dieciocho años y se acaba de enterar de que su novia está embarazada.

Está estudiando para rendir el examen de ingreso a la facultad, pero también tiene que conseguirse donde vivir con Micaela ahora que los echaron de sus casas.

…

Martín cierra los ojos. Su respiración es entrecortada y su boca apenas está abierta. Micaela curva los labios hacia arriba y se estira para besar su boca con suavidad.

-T-te amo…-

No saben quien lo dice primero y ambos llegan al orgasmo a la vez.

A Martín le da cosa hacer el amor con Micaela.

Micaela llora todo el tiempo.

Está gorda, pero es que está embarazada. Y se siente fea, pero Martín la ve radiante. El tema es que no se siente cómodo entrar en su cuerpo sabiendo que allí está su bebe.

Pero termina rindiéndose porque la entiende. También porque la ama y le gusta el sabor que tiene su voz cuando dice su nombre.

…

Hablando de sabores…

Martín llega del trabajo a las diez, a veces a las diez y media. Cena y se acuesta a eso de las once.

Mas o menos a la una de la mañana Mica abre los ojos.

-Martu…oe, Martuu…- Lo llama empujando su hombro con delicadeza, hasta que se cansa, ahí prácticamente lo tira de la cama.

Y a Martín le pesan los parpados pero aun así la mira y se sienta en la cama.

-Tengo antojo de fresas con nutella…-

Y decile que no. Micaela se deprimía cuando no le hacían caso y sus hormonas estaban alborotadas, y sus emociones eran muy cambiantes, y lloraba. Martín no podía verla llorar, entonces salía corriendo a buscar lo que fuera que quisiera.

Ademas no quería que su bebe naciera con una manchita con forma de frutilla.

…

Respiraba agitada y el dolor era insoportable. Tenía miedo.

¿Y Martín? Bueno, el le apretaba la mano. Casi se desmaya viendo toda esa sangre y ese par de piernitas… y…

Un llanto agudito, chillón invade la sala.

Los felicitan, pero no escuchan nada.

Le piden a Martín que suelte la mano de Micaela y que los ayude. La pelinegra no lo quiere largar, pero no queda otra. Y cuando Martín lo ve sabe que al final Micaela no era el gran amor de su vida.

Martín lo ama cuando se retuerce en sus brazos porque los doctores le pidieron que lo lave.

Luego Micaela lo tiene en brazos.

El llora.

-Es un nene..- Dice Martín, porque se siente tan feliz….Su novia tiene ojeras, y le encantaría sonreír pero la anestesia la trae un poco mal.

Y cuando lo ven abrir los ojos descubren un mundo nuevo.

Sus cabellos eran finitos y dorados, así como sus ojitos, que brillaban como un sol.

Brillaba como un sol, así como la sonrisa de Martín, así como los ojos vidriosos de Micaela.

_No se arrepentirían de no haberse cuidado._


End file.
